sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Destination
| runtime = 82 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $181,576,903 | preceded_by = Final Destination 3 | followed_by = Final Destination 5 (2011) }} The Final Destination (also known as Final Destination 4) is a 2009 3D supernatural-horror film written by Eric Bress and directed by David R. Ellis, both of whom also worked on Final Destination 2. Released on August 28, 2009, it is the fourth installment to the Final Destination film series, and the first of which to be shot in HD 3D. Plot Ten years after the explosion of Flight 180, Nick O'Bannon (Bobby Campo) has a premonition of a racecar crash at the McKinley Speedway race track which sends debris flying into the audience, crushing several spectators and resulting in the stadium collapsing, which kills almost everyone in the 180 section. In a quick second, Nick manages to convince his girlfriend Lori Milligan (Shantel VanSanten), and friends Hunt Wynorski (Nick Zano) and Janet Cunningham (Haley Webb) to leave the stadium. They are followed out by others who are angry when the group pushes past them to escape, including mother Samantha Lane (Krista Allen), mechanic Andy Kewzer (Andrew Fiscella) and his girlfriend Nadia Monroy (Stephanie Honoré), racist race car driver Carter Daniels (Justin Welborn), and security guard George Lanter (Mykelti Williamson). The catastrophe Nick had seen occurs and kills several people, including Carter's wife, Cynthia (Lara Grice) who is sliced in half by the debris. Nadia scolds the group for their attitude, and a tire flies out of the track towards Nadia, abruptly ripping off her head and left arm. Not long after a memorial for those who were lost, Carter attempts to burn a cross on George's front lawn because he blames George for stopping him from going back into the burning stadium to save Cynthia. His plan backfires and he is set on fire and dragged down the street by his tow truck. He is then blown up by the gas tanks in his car, and his blown off head lands next to George, who came out to see what is happening. The next day, Samantha is killed when a lawn mower rides over a rock, sending it flying through her eye. When Nick and Lori hear of the deaths they learn about the three previous disasters and realize that Death is back once again. Janet and Hunt ignore their warning, but Nick convinces George to help him conquer deaths plan. Andy is next, who gets killed by a CO2 tank that pushes him into a chain-link fence. Nick rushes to save Hunt while Lori and George go to find Janet, as they died at the same time in the premonition. Hunt is sucked into a pool drain and is killed when his organs are sucked out. Janet, however, is saved from drowning after her sunroof opens and a pipe bursts in a car wash. George considers suicide due to causing the death of his wife and child, but is unable to kill himself. This leads the survivors to believe that saving Janet has defeated Death. Nick decides to take Lori on holiday. Janet and Lori decide to go shopping and see a movie before they leave. Nick realizes it isn't over because there was another survivor, Jonathan Grove (Jackson Walker). In the mall, Lori begins to see omens herself warning her that the danger is not over. Nick warns George about this and they go to the hospital where Jonathan is located, but he is crushed and drowned by an overfilled bathtub over a collapsed ceiling. Outside the hospital, George is hit by an ambulance, leaving it up to Nick to save the girls. Nick arrives and pulls Lori from the cinema just before it explodes, impaling Janet on the flying wreckage. Another explosion causes Lori to be sucked into the escalator machinery. It is then revealed that the whole thing was another premonition. Nick fails to save George, but does save Lori and Janet by preventing the explosion caused by a fire above the mall. Weeks later, the trio, thinking they have conquered Death's plan, celebrate surviving in a cafe. Nick notices a loose leg on a scaffold outside the cafe, and he tells a construction worker to fix it up. Once inside he drifts off into thought after seeing omens around him, and realizes that his premonitions and signs, along with all the disasters and deaths that had occurred since the speedway incident, are red herrings from Death used to manipulate them into where and when it would really come for them. Just as Nick realizes this, the scaffold falls, and in order to avoid it, a truck swerves, and crashes through the cafe window, crushing Janet, decapitating Lori, and causing Nick to fly and hit the wall which causes his jaw to be broken, thus leaving no survivors of McKinley Speedway. Cast * Bobby Campo as Nick O'Bannon * Shantel VanSanten as Lori Milligan * Nick Zano as Hunt Wynorski * Haley Webb as Janet Cunningham * Mykelti Williamson as George Lanter * Krista Allen as Samantha Lane * Andrew Fiscella as Andy Kewzer * Justin Welborn as Carter Daniels * Stephanie Honoré as Nadia Monroy * Lara Grice as Cynthia Daniels * Jackson Walker as Jonathan Grove Production Development After the success of Final Destination 3, which was initially planned to be in 3-D, Eric Bress wrote a script, which impressed producer Craig Perry and New Line Cinema enough to green-light a fourth installment. James Wong was on board to direct, but because of scheduling conflicts, he decided to drop out. Consequently, the studio executives opted for David R. Ellis to return because of his work on Final Destination 2, who personally accepted because of the 3-D. For the 3-D, Perry said that he wanted it to add depth to the film instead of just "something popping out at the audience every four minutes." Filming Although shooting was to be done in Vancouver, which was where the previous three films were shot, David R. Ellis convinced the producers to shoot in New Orleans instead to bring business to the city, and because the budget was already large. The opening crash sequence at "McKinley Speedway" was filmed at Mobile International Speedway in Irvington, Alabama. Filming began in March 2008 and ended late May in the same year. Reshoots were done in April 2009 at Universal Studios Florida. Release The film was released in 3-D as well as in conventional theaters on August 28, 2009. It was initially planned for an August 14 release. It is also the first 3-D film to feature D-BOX motion feedback technology in select theaters. Box office According to USA Today and Newsday, The Final Destination debuted as the top of the North American box office, beating Rob Zombie's Halloween II, by earning $28.3 million during its first weekend. It is also topped the box office in the UK." The film remained #1 at the box office in North America for two weeks. On September 11, 2009, it gained a little more than a million dollars and dropped to #7.BoxOfficeMojo, 2009 The film has grossed $66.4 million domestically, $119.3 million in foreign sales, and $181.5 million worldwide. Critical reception The film received mostly negative reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 27% of 100 critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 4.2 out of 10. Among Rotten Tomatoes' "Top Critics", which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television and radio programs, the film holds an overall approval rating of 0%, based on a sample of 9 reviews. The site's general consensus is that "With little of the ingenuity of previous installments, The Final Destination is predictable, disposable horror fare." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 0—100 reviews from film critics, has a rating score of 30 based on 14 reviews. Many critics opined that "the series has clearly run out of ideas". "The biggest sin of The Final Destination is its general lack of imagination," said one. "It's death porn, pure and simple," said another. "Whatever hints of originality lay in the series' previous editions have been all but sucked out of this one," spoke Jordan Mintzer of Variety. Some positive reviews referenced its "OK sense of humor","swift progression" and "effective opening sequence of racetrack destruction that puts its Fusion 3-D technology to good use". "The Final Destination has some surprising sparks of life to it yet," said Dustin Putman of TheMovieBoy. Home media The Final Destination was initially scheduled for a DVD and Blu-ray Disc release on December 22, 2009. The film was pushed back to January 5, 2010 in the US. Both the DVD and Blu-ray included two pairs of 3D glasses in each cover and had a 2D version on the menu, along with additional scenes. Only the Blu-Ray version included two alternate endings, a "making of" featurette about the deaths, storyboard visualization and a preview of the new film, A Nightmare on Elm Street. The Blu-ray release is also a combo pack includes a standard DVD of the film. In Target stores, some of the DVDs include an exclusive Final Destination comic book. Soundtrack The soundtrack album was released on the 25th of August in 2009, three days before the film's theatrical release, under independent label Varése Sarabande. The album consists of 23 cues composed and mixed by Brian Tyler. He took over scoring the series after the untimely death of the composer for the first three films, Shirley Walker. Track listing The CD features the score composed by Brian Tyler, omitting commercially released songs that were featured in the film. ;U.S. editionAmazon.com : The Final Destination : Brian Tyler : Music # "The Final Destination" – 2:56 # "The Raceway" – 3:07 # "Memorial" – 2:46 # "Nailed" – 3:22 # "Nick's Google Theory" – 1:30 # "Revelations" – 2:28 # "Raceway Trespass" – 1:39 # "Stay Away from Water" – 2:38 # "Flame On" – 1:43 # "Moment of Joy" – 1:17 # "Signs and Signals" – 2:51 # "George Is Next" – 1:12 # "Car Washicide" – 3:05 # "Newspaper Clues" – 1:57 # "Premonition" – 1:50 # "The Salon" – 3:53 # "Questioning" – 1:04 # "Death of a Cowboy" – 2:08 # "Gearhead" – 1:56 # "Sushi for Everyone" – 2:53 # "The Movie Theater" – 3:03 # "You Can't Dodge Fate" – 1:28 # "The Final Destination Suite" – 13:29 ;Commercial songs from film, but not on soundtrack *"Devour" - by Shinedown *"How the Day Sounds" - by Greg Laswell *"Burning Bridges" - by Anvil *"Why Can't We Be Friends" - by War *"Don't You Know" - by Ali Dee and the Dekompressors *"Faraway" - by Dana Schindler *"Dream of Me" - by Perfect *"The Stoop" - by Little Jackie *"Sweet Music" - by Garrison Hawk *"Corona and Lime" - by Shwayze *"Make You Crazy" - by Brett Dennen Soundtrack reception The soundtrack attracted generally favorable reviews. Based on 11 editorial reviews, FilmTracks awards the film with an average score of 3.3 / 5. Composer Tyler was called "capable to further explore new stylistic territory while making substantial use of the structures and tone of composer, [[Shirley Walker]'s] music." His approach to the scores were called "intelligent", and provides "adequate if not strikingly overachieving recordings is testimony to his immense talents." The reviewers were also impressed with the extension of the sound used by Walker in Final Destination 3. "It relates to an affection for Walker's contribution to the industry," says an unnamed critic. A SoundNotes reviewer grades the film with an impressive score of 7.5 / 10, remarking "Brian Tyler slugs his way through the inadequacies of The Final Destination and produces a score with reasonable entertainment value and enough of an appeal to make it function well apart from the woeful film." Public reception on the soundtrack was mediocre-to-positive. 143 readers of FilmTracks agreed on a 2.87 / 5 score. 2 Amazon visitors rate the film 3.5 / 5. "Dull and repetitive," commented reader J. Hart: "The action cues are lifeless (no pun intended) and don't match the surprising complexity of Walker's." Sequel After the success of The Final Destination, which was thought to be the last film of the franchise, the head of Warner Bros., Alan Horn, had confirmed a fifth Final Destination film is in works at ShoWest. Producer Craig Perry later added that the film will be shot in 3D. The screenplay was written by Eric Heisserer, whom New Line hopes will break the repetition of the series. The studio has picked August 26, 2011 as the release date. Steven Quale, who worked alongside James Cameron, is the director and shooting will begin in September in Vancouver, like the first three films. It has also been revealed that the opening scene is said to take place on a suspension bridge. Heisserer confirmed that "5nal Destination" was not the official title via twitter. For now, it's just to be called "Final Destination 5" References External links * Official site * Official trailer site * * * * Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination (film series) Category:2009 films Category:2000s horror films Category:American horror films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Supernatural thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Auto racing films Category:Films shot in Mobile, Alabama Category:Films shot in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Sequel films Category:Slasher films Category:3-D films Category:D-BOX motion-enhanced films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films de:Final Destination 4 el:Βλέπω το Θάνατό σου 4 es:Destino final 4 fr:Destination finale 4 id:The Final Destination nl:The Final Destination ja:ファイナル・デッドサーキット 3D pl:Oszukać przeznaczenie 4 pt:The Final Destination ru:Пункт назначения 4 vi:The Final Destination zh:絕命終結站4